Sam's sad moment
Sam's sad day. Transcript Sam went back to bed after breakfast. Sam was crying in the bedroom. Zuma: Are you alright, Sam? Sam: *trying to sound happier* Yes, Zuma. I'm fine. Zuma: OK dude. Zuma walks away from the bedroom door. After Sam thinks Zuma is away from the door, he starts crying again. Zuma then races back to the door and opens the door. Zuma: What is wrong, Sam? Sam: I don't want to talk about it, dude. I'm alright. Zuma: Ok, Sam. But if you are sad about something, you can tell me and Ryder. Sam: I'll definitely remember that for the future. Later, Ryder came over to see Sam and Zuma. Ryder: Zuma, where did Sam go? Zuma: He's up in the bedroom. Ryder: Thanks Zuma. Ryder proceeds towards the bedroom where Sam is located. Sam is still crying softly in bed. Ryder: Sam, I'm here. Ryder heads in to the bedroom and sees Sam curled up and crying softly. Ryder: Aw, Sam. What is wrong? Sam: I-I-I lost Th-Th-Th-TheBrisbaneKid back in May 2017 and I-I-I-I didn't w-w-w-want to lose him. He d-d-died too young, Ryder. Ryder: Yeah I'm sorry for your loss, Sam. It was pretty sad to see a special friend pass away at a very young age. Sam: Have you ever had a friend or someone very special to you who passed away at a very young age? Ryder: No, Sam but my dad had passed away before he was even 60 years old, back in 2007. Sam: Yes, that is pretty sad, Ryder. TheBrisbaneKid was someone very special to me and I lost him in May last year. It was a very sad time for me after he was gone. Ryder: So that explains why you had to hire a new person, right? Sam: Yes Ryder it does. Ryder: *hugs Sam* It's okay, Sam. You have me now and I did about as good as TheBrisbaneKid. Everything will be fine now. You have me and the Paw Patrol Team. Sam: *hugs Ryder* Thanks Ryder. That made me feel a lot better and to be honest, you filled the void very well. I guess it is time to move forward and not worry about the past. Whatever happens in the past, stays in the past. Ryder: *continues hugging Sam* Yes Sam. You'll be alright now? Sam: *stops hugging Ryder and nods* Ryder: *stops hugging Sam* Alright Sam. Come on now. We're going away somewhere. Badge spins and video cuts to Sam and Ryder inside Ryder's vehicle. Ryder: Sam, tell me more about your friend. Sam: Well, he was really cool and everyone loved him. He was really popular and not to mention he was funny. He did video uploading and he was mastering the video editing really well. I just miss him, because he was a really awesome person to be with. He began a Let's Explore and he liked to watch Paw Patrol, just like me. He was the reason why I was obsessed with the show. Ryder: Oh, cool. So, he watched Paw Patrol too? Nice. Wait a sec, you said that TheBrisbaneKid is the reason why you became obsessed with us? Sam: Yes but I did view the show myself when TheBrisbaneKid wasn't at TheBrisbaneKid International Online Studios and it was fantastic too. That's how I became obsessed with it. Ryder: Oh right. Hey, did you ever work on any project before you joined us? Sam: Yes, Ryder. I worked on a TV series named The Life of TheBrisbaneKid and it focused on my life back in Brisbane but because my laptop died in February, the show was not rescued. I wanted it to be rescued but it was just too much. Ryder: Yeah. I'm sorry you couldn't rescue the show. Sam: Why should I worry? I handed over development of the show and never got any updates after January 2018. Ryder: Who did you hand the development over to? Sam: My friend, Jake. Ryder: Oh okay. I was just curious. Sam: You can be curious about a lot of things, Ryder. But so am I. Ryder: Alright Sam, you are curious too, I suppose. Sam: I actually am. Especially since you already know about my Autism Spectrum. Ryder: Yes I know about that but can you talk to me about your past life later. Now isn't the time. Sam: Oh ok. Sorry Ryder. Ryder: It's okay, Sam. Sam: So, where are we going? Ryder: I have no idea. I guess I'll find out when we get there. Ryder's voice fades as Sam daydreams about what he could have done with TheBrisbaneKid and how he would still be in Australia working alongside with him. Ryder: and haha believe it or not, uh, Sam? Sam? Sam! Sam?! Sam: *exits his daydreaming* Wha-What, Ryder? Ryder: Uh, maybe you should take a look for yourself. Sam looks outside the car window and sees the lookout. Sam: Well, how did we get here? Ryder: I remember this place. It's the lookout in North Carolina. Sam: Oh no, we've travelled all the way to the Eastern end of America. Ryder: Sam, get us back to Adventure Bay, quick! Sam gets his teleportation equipment running Sam: Get in to the car, Ryder. Now! Ryder gets in to the car with Sam. Sam: Teleport Adventure Bay Ryder, Sam and the car teleport to a road entrance outside the Adventure Bay station. Ryder: Well, we're back. Sam: Thank goodness I've still got my teleportation. Is everything here? yep. My huge house is right over there. Ryder: Well, you got us back to Adventure Bay, Sam. Now you can go back to the huge house and I'll go home to the lookout. See you later, Sam. Sam: See you later, Ryder. Sam enters in to the huge house and goes to the bedroom. Sam shuts the door in the bedroom and starts crying again. TheBrisbaneKid appears in ghost form. Sam: TheBrisbaneKid? TheBrisbaneKid: Yes Sam. It is me. Don't be sad because I'm gone. You have a new family and a great co-worker who became a successor to me. Don't be sad, Sam. You have him now. Sam: I just wanted to continue working on more projects with you and you were the reason I became obsessed with the show. TheBrisbaneKid: Sam, you have to let go of the past and continue with the present and look in to the future. Don't worry about me, I got my 19 years of life done and you need to live on without me. Just remember what I told you, Sam. Sam: Keep it cool? TheBrisbaneKid: right, Sam. Keep it cool. Just remember to keep it cool. Take care, Sam. Sam: Wait. There's one more thing you have to know. TheBrisbaneKid: What is it then, Sam? I have to get going. Sam: Your studio got renamed to PawPatrolFan International Studio, it was also relocated upstairs and was closed downstairs and in the bedroom where all the posters were positioned at the end of 2017. TheBrisbaneKid: Yep. I would have imagined you would have done something after I passed away. Just remember to keep it cool, Sam. Keep it cool. *fades away* Sam: Noooooooo. Why? *starts crying* T-t-t-there goes m-m-my friend. *continues crying* The next day, Sam is all better. Sam: What's for breakfast, bro? Zuma: Good to see you better after yesterday. Sam: Yep. Looking forward to what lies ahead. Sam and Zuma giggle as the video fades to black. Characters Puppies in this episode: * Zuma People in this episode: * Ryder * Sam * TheBrisbaneKid (ghost)